Koi no Geijutsu
by VampirexxDoll
Summary: LEMON Momoryoma. Mi primer fic de esta pareja o intento de ello ..Uu


Leyendo los Fics washuleros que hacía con mis amigas se me vino el bichito de la inspiración, así que aquí les traigo mi primer fic de momoryo, omg, espero que no sea un fiasco

Amantes del Yaoi Lemon, disfrútenlo!  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Koi no geijutsu**

_(Arte de Amor)_

No sabía como, pero ya estaba allí, envuelto en los brazos de su senpai, y entre sábanas. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado, a esos momentos nerviosos, pero placenteros de un largo beso, de ternura impresionante, con leves roces, que hacia que los deseos de algo más saliesen poco a poco...

- ahhh... momo-senpai...

- tranquilo, no pasará nada malo, estoy aquí

Y continuó así el mayor besándole, acariciando sus cabellos, ambos delatando su amor mediante suspiros, que iban creciendo a medida que Momoshiro bajaba. El pequeño cuerpo de Ryoma era en esos momentos, el delicioso manjar para el mayor, donde el "plato principal" era su cuello, suave y delicado, muy blanco y con un delicioso aroma

El menor ya se estremecía entre los brazos de Takeshi, esto ya parecía ser una de las tantas veces en que su senpai lograba seducirlo, con el fin de hacerle feliz a su manera.

Poco a poco los gemidos comenzaban a salir de la boca de Ryoma, traviesos, ya que este no quería dejarlos escapar.

- No te contengas – dijo Momoshiro y siguió con su juego

Diciendo esto comenzó a besar desesperadamente al pequeño haciendo que ambos se retorciesen poco a poco. El calor estaba surtiendo de sus cuerpos, comenzaban a existir respiraciones desesperadas, y unos dedos largos que recorrían el cuerpo de Ryoma, como si ya lo conociesen perfectamente, en cada roce excitaban al menor.

- Ahh...momo-senpai...vas...vas bien...momo-senpai – dijo Echizen, cuya respiración de hacía más agitada.

- Vamos, sigue... – dijo Takeshi- Adoro que digas mi nombre cuando estás así...

Momoshiro comenzó a quitarle lentamente la ropa a Ryoma, y de intermedio, se quitaba también la suya, hasta quedar ambos desnudos.

Estaban recorriendo un camino que nunca habían sentido, el camino de la desesperación por convertirse en uno, realmente lo ansiaban. Aún así, Ryoma dejó que Momoshiro decidiera la vía de este juego, la que continuaría con unos leves y tibios soplidos en la entrepierna del menor, que conducían a la comida preferida de Momoshiro _(N/A: si, para momo más deliciosa que las hamburguesas),_ un manjar único y que solo podría poseer, en ese momento, su víctima, para obtenerlo, lameó lentamente la parte intima de Echizen, haciendo que éste, al principio temblara un poco y se agarrase lentamente de las sábanas. Era como subir peldaño y peldaño, llegando poco a poco, cada lamida, reflejada en los ojos claros del pequeño, era algo excitante. Momoshiro tenía ya "experiencias anteriores" por lo que sabía cada punto débil de Ryoma y no usaría solo su boca, si no también su mano.

Parecía que dentro de poco iría a explotar:

- ahh...no...puedo...contenerme...AHHH!

Con este último gemido del menor, el ojivioletas _(N/a: Primera vez que escribo esta palabra...perdón si está mal ..Uu)_ se llevó su recompensa. Echizen, aun exhausto después de ese momento, observaba a su senpai como limpiaba cada rastro de aquel líquido blanco.

Terminado de consumir aquel "bocadillo", estaba decidido a demostrarle cuanto le amaba, Ryoma en esos momentos ya estaba muy excitado, y con ello, muy ansioso:

- senpai, hazlo ya! No aguanto más!

- "Que sorpresa" – pensó Momo y dijo – A tus ordenes

Y sin más su senpai se sentó en la cama, levantando también a su pareja y lo penetro de una forma brutal haciendo que este, en principio, diera un grito desgarrador. Las penetraciones se hicieron más lentas, aunque igual eran continuas, complaciendo cada vez más a su Echizen. Era algo maravilloso, el sentir que sus cuerpos se desvanecen y que quedan como 2 almas en viaje hacia el cielo, no sentían nada, solo el gran placer mutual, las "embestidas" eran cada vez más rápidas, notándose la gran pasión que existía entre ambos, cumpliendo sus deseos eróticos, y sabían que no lo soportarían mucho. La pareja estaba en la cumbre del placer, no pudiendo mas: sus manos se unían, apretándose.

Hasta que, con un gran gemido en unísono, el cansancio se apoderó de sus cuerpos

Ryoma cayó a la cama y momo a su lado, jadeando por el cansancio contenido en sus cuerpos y aun con las manos unidas suavemente, hasta que el menor apretó un poco, seguido por el apretón de momo, seguido de un beso corto y profundo

- ahh...jaja...mada mada dane...momo-senpai

Momoshiro solo pudo reír

- Te amo - le dice a su senpai mientras le acariciaba el pelo, y con sus ojos entrecerrados aún por el cansancio

- yo también – dijo el ojivioletas _(N/A: Insisto, si me equivoqué, avisen)_

- ¿Sabes qué?

- ¿nhh? - contesto mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de su pareja

- Directamente desaparecí de este mundo en el momento en que me embestiste – Dijo Ryoma, sonriendo

- A mi me ha pasado lo mismo, realmente sabes como hacerme delirar - diciendo esto ambos se miraron sonrientes, con unos ojitos que delataban el amor entre ellos

La pareja descansó después de este acto de entrega mutua

Aquella aventura, fue otro camino de placeres, y como todos ellos: único, mezclas de suspiros y gemidos aún saliendo. Entre ellos se escuchaban muchos _"Daisuki",_ en tono ligero, pero que para ellos 2, una palabra que completaba todo su arte.

_Su Arte de Amor..._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tan-Tan!

Acepto Tomates, lechugas y si tienen, MANZANAS!

Espero no haber sido una mas ;;

Pues... Me alegran que hayan leído, y ...asdasdasd xD

Saludos a todas las fanáticas (En especial a una que no diré su nombre...y si, te saludo igual, debo ser educada ò,o)


End file.
